Family Feud
by Demonpoxjohnnyboy
Summary: Annabeth discovers shes pregnant right before heading back to camp half-blood for the summer. What happens when Athena and Poseidon find out though? Will Percabeth survive? I suck at summaries, the story will be much better (I hope anyway) I own nothing but the plot!


Annabeth stared in shock at the small stick with the pink plus sign on it, laughing at her.

"Crap," she muttered, stuffing them into the bag as Percy entered the room.

"Ready to go babe? I need to brush up my sword fighting." He hugs Annabeth from behind and kisses her neck.

"Perce, come on, your mum could come in any second."

He chuckled lightly, "Don't worry Annabeth, my mum doesn't walk into rooms with closed doors without first knocking anymore." Annabeth blushed and turned herself around so her face was buried in Percy's neck. "That was mortifying Seaweed Brain."

He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Wise girl, she said she would stay quiet, wouldn't want the gods to kill us!" He said with a laugh. Annabeth chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, couldn't have that."

Percy slung an arm around her shoulder and guided her to the living room where they had their bags packed for their return to camp. They had enjoyed 1 week off from school together before they headed back to camp, and they couldn't wait to get back. Sally walked into the room and smiled at them.

"You guys all ready to go? Taxi will be here any moment."

"Yeah, thanks mum." Percy let go of Annabeth and hugged his mum tightly, and then stepped back to grab the bags. Annabeth stood there uncertainly before Sally engulfed her into a hug, which she awkwardly returned. She stepped back and grabbed her bags up and walked to the door.

"See you later guys. Lovely to have you stay Annabeth," she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Sally, thanks for having me."

"No problems honey, your welcome anytime." Annabeth smiled at her and walked outside the door. Percy kissed his mum on the cheek, "Love you mum," and they were going down the hallway. They reached the street outside and sat waiting for the taxi to pull up. It came screeching around the corner, and Annabeth grinned at Percy.

"Camp calls," and they were off.

Annabeth and Percy stepped over boundary, and grinned at the sight of camp spread out below them. The strawberry fields stretched o their left and the cabins were set down at the bottom of the hill. Chiron trotted up the hill slowly, greeting them with a smile.

"Hello, lovely to see you back."

"Good to be back."

"Nothings changed, I trust you remember your way back to your cabins?"

Annabeth chuckles softly, yeah we do thanks." With a grin they started off down the hill, Annabeth accidentally brushing past Chiron as she went.

"Sorry Chiron, mis-" she broke off when she saw his face.

"Annabeth may I speak with you a moment please? Percy you can continue."

Percy shrugged, "I'll see you later wise girl?"

Annabeth nodded and he turned away, practically bounding down the hill. Annabeth turned back to Chiron, who was eyeing her with a calculating look.

"Annabeth, tell me, does Percy know?"

"Know what?" But dread was already setting into Annabeth, knowing that Chiron probably picked up that she was pregnant, but praying to the gods he didn't.

"That you're carrying a child. I presume the father is-"

"Percy, yes it is." Annabeth finished flushing red.

"Annabeth, do you think its safe to be here?"

Annabeth frowned. "Well for a while it should be fine, I mean I'll still be able to participate, at least until 3 months in and by then I'll be back at school."

Chiron sighed. "Does your mother know?"

"My mother? As in…oh shit." Annabeth muttered, "Athena."

Chiron gave a small chuckle. "Yes, indeed Athena. I believe that you shall be safe, although Percy, I'm not entirely sure."

Her eyes went wide. "She wouldn't…would she? I mean, he is a son…of…Poseidon…who she hates. Crap," she put her head back and took a deep breath. "Chiron, what should we do, because Athena will find out eventually."

"First,Annabeth, I would recommend telling the father."

"Ok, thanks, I'll talk to you later hopefully with Percy as well."

Chiron nods and Annabeth walks down the hill and enters into the comfort of the Athena cabin, where she dumps her stuff and sits on her bed. A moment later Malcolm walks in. "Hey Annabeth."

Annabeth looked at him and smiled. "Hey Malcolm, good term?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, it was ok. How was yours?"

"Yeah it was good."

"And hows Percy going?"

"Yeah, he's good."

"See you around Annabeth."

"Bye Malcolm."

Malcolm walked out the door leaving Annabeth to her thoughts. Percy wouldn't be angry would he? He wouldn't leave her would he? The thoughts just went round and round in Annabeths head, and it was beginning to give her a headache. She eventually stood up with a sigh, deciding to just get it over with. She walked out of her cabin and down to Percy's cabin, where she knocked cautiously on the door. From inside the cabin Percy yelled out a muffled yes and Annabeth stepped in, closing the door behind her. She sat down on his bed and waited for Percy to emerge from the bathroom. He walked out and grinned at Annabeth.

"Hey wise girl, miss me already?"

"In your dreams seaweed brain," she responded with a grin.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Percy asked sweeping Annabeth up into his arms and kissing her.

"Percy," Annabeth chewed on her lip, "you might want to put me down."

Percy grinned in his adorable goofy way and dumped her down on the bed, leaning over her using is elbows to keep his weight off and kissed her. Annabeth sighed into the kiss ad tangled her hands in his hair.

"Wait, no, Percy, hold on."

"GO ahead." Percy said, trailing kisses along her jaw and her neck. She gasped and tried furiously to concentrate, "Percy, sto-sto-p," she said with a moan, as Percy smiled and kissed back up to her lips.

Annabeth kissed him, and when he went up for air she just blurted it out.

"Percy Im pregnant." Percy sat up and stared at her in shock.

"Wait-what?" He went to get up but Annabeth quickly pushed him off her and rolled on top of him, so he was lying flat on the bed and she was straddling him.

"Percy, please just talk to me."

He sighed. "Annabeth, it may be hard for me to concentrate with you sitting on me like that."

Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him. "Shutup seaweed brain. If we hadn't started in this position in the first place I wouldn't be pregnant."

"So, its mine?"

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed. "Percy of course, you don't think I would cheat on you do you?"

He chuckled, "No, I don't think you would. But, didn't you say that was your first time?"

"Yes, why?"

"You my wise girl, must have the worst luck in the world." His face screwed up in concentration, "Or the best."

Annabeth grinned and leaned in to kiss him, but Percy pushed her back up. "Woah wise girl hold up. We still need to talk, and if you kiss me I can almost guarantee that I wont talk."

"Fine, what do we need to talk about?"

Percy sat up against the headboard, Annabeth still straddling him. "Well, are we going to keep it."

"Well, I don't know. I could not kill it, that's for sure, but could we support a kid? I mean going on quests and killing monsters doesn't exactly pull in the cash."

"Well, Im sure my mum would help out."

"What help out a teenager who her son knocked up in her house? Yeah, I cant wait for that conversation."

Percy chuckled, "Don't worry, my mum wont turn you down."

Annabeth sighed, "Yeah but my mum will."

Percy looked at her, and eventually his eyes widened when he realised what she was saying.

"Oh my gods, she's totally going to murder me."

"Maybe we could say it was someone else?"

"She would lash out at you for sleeping around, and then at me for not keeping you from doing it."

"Yeah, I guess your right. What about Poseidon?"

"I don't think…he would mind that much. Unless Athena threatens to kill me then we'll have a problem. A very big problem."

"Yeah," Annabeth murmured against his neck.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, Chiron realised when I brushed past him earlier."

"When did you find out?"

"This morning before we left, I took the test."

"Is there a chance the test is wrong?"

"Well I had hoped so but Chiron realised so it must be true." Annabeth choked back tears that threatened to spill over. "Perce I don't know what to do. Im too young to have a kid, I mean Im a demigod, and you attract more monsters than is even possible to fend off!"

"Relax, nothings going to happen to this baby. Besides, think of how powerful it will be. It could have the brains of Athena with the water powers of Poseidon. It would be incredible!"

"Yeah but we have to get their blessing for the powers to pass through. Im not entirely sure Athena will give you her blessing."

" Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Annabeth nod and kisses Percy's neck, her hands trailing under his tee-shirt. He would his hands through Annabeths hair and met her lips with his, kissing her passionately. He licked along her lips asking for entry and she obliged, him pushing his tongue in her mouth. Annabeth gasped at the sensation and rolled her hips slightly on reflex. Percy broke away with a moan and smelt her hair. "Annabeth,"his voice husky, "gods please don't do that, I wont be able to control myself."

Annabeth grinned evilly and rolled her hips again, pushing into his hips hard.

"Annabeth," percy growled out. Annabeth smirked and pushed herself off him, leaving him sitting there glaring at her.

"That's not very nice wise girl."

She stood up and stretched her hands above her head and reached out to pull him up. "C'mon Perce, if we go now we can get in some sword fighting before dinner." Percy perked up at that and jumped up, fixing up his shirt and throwing some shoes on.

"Let's go!" Annabeth laughed at his enthusiasm and followed him outside the cabin with a smile. Together they walked to the sword fighting area and Annabeth selected a well-weighted sword with Percy's help and he pulled out riptide. They both took a fighting stance and they were off, a blur of movement across the mat. Percy knocked Annabeths sword out of her hand after 10 minutes.

"You're getting better wise girl."

"Shutup, you were just going easy on me."

Percy frowned, "You want me to go hard?"

Annabeth laughed, "I would love it, but for now we'd better focus on sword fighting."

Percy frowned and then blushed at the innuendo. "Fine, I'll try my hardest."

Annabeth nodded, and took her fighting stance again. After only 5 minutes of dodging, attacking and defending Percy had knocked her sword out of her hand and had her at sword point. "Good enough for you wise girl?"

"No, you can do better."

Percy sighed and nodded, them taking their stances once more. They both nodded and Percy thrust forward, only visible as a blur and knocked Annabeths sword from her hand before she could even comprehend what was happening.

"That's better seaweed brain, I knew you had it in you."

Percy chuckled and picked Annabeth up bridal style despite her screams of protest. "PERSEUS JACKSON PUT ME DOWN!" She had been so focused on trying to escape that she didn't even notice where they were.

"Sure thing wise girl." And he dumped her in the lake with a laugh. She gasped and sunk down in the water, then kicking off the bottom pushed up and broke through the surface gasping for air. "Percy I swear, I will kill you." Percy laughed and met her at the shore, drying her instantly at his touch. She glared at him. "Your lucky Im carrying your kid seaweed brain or I would smash your head in."

Percy grinned in his usual laid back manner. "You love me too much wise girl."

Annabeth tried to keep a frown on her face but looking at Percy eventually brought out a smile. Percy chuckled in response and leaned in to kiss her. She let him, but when he opened her mouth with his tongue she bit down hard, drawing blood. Percy pulled away and looked at her in shock.

"Payback seaweed brain." Percy smiled and kissed her again.

"Fair is fair I guess."

"Percy, all you ever do is guess!"

"You know me too well Annabeth." They laughed and walked hand in hand to the dining pavilion, where they separated and went their own ways to their own tables. Percy sat at his table alone and sighed. He got some blue pepsi and gulped it down, soon joining the lines to get dinner. Percy chose to get pizza and walked past the fire, throwing some in.

"For Poseidon."

The fire flared up momentarily and he walked back to his table sitting down and placing his plate I front of him. He dug in and ate 3 slices of pizza in 5 minutes, and looked expectantly towards Chiron. 15 minutes later Chiron stood up at his table and the surrounding tables fell silent. "Welcome back campers, to another summer at camp half blood."

His welcome was met with cheers and wolf-whistles, and he calmly raised his hands for silence. Silence fell and after a deep breath he continued.

"We have our usual safety rules, and I wish to talk to the heads of cabins after this meeting has finished. Now, in other announcements we have a occasional replacement for war games."

Whispers and murmuring broke out amongst the campers. "Settle down, we will still have fortnightly war games but in between them, we will have a different type of games. With leaders that have already been chosen for each cabin; no dispute." There were a few groans and lots of curious glances around the pavilion.

You will find out the leaders in 2 days; and this is cabin against cabin with no allies unless the leader chooses. You are free to leave."

He goes back to his table and returns to his meal and Percy clears his dishes and finished his coke, before strolling over to the big house and taking a seat around the table tennis table. Slowly the other cabin leaders trickle in, and Annabeth walks in and sits next to Percy entwining their fingers. Finally after another 10 minutes Chiron comes in and resumes his place at the front of the room. He walks in to be bombarded with questions.

'Who's the leader?"

"Is it us in this room?"

"Why not usual war games?"

Chiron puts his hand up calling for silence and he gets it immediately. "Any questions in a sensible fashion?"

Annabeth, who had remained silent with a thinking expression on her face raises her hand slowly. Chiron looks at her and nods.

"Chiron, is it possible; I mean it's the only possibility I can think of, that the leaders are in fact the gods themselves?"

Chiron beams at her. "A true Athena daughter; yes, they are in fact the leaders. Zeus is allowing the contact for this once; over the summer it will be noted on how it works out as to whether it continues." We all nod.

"Now usual duties apply, take it in turns to check the cleanliness of each cabin, and record it. As well as any other duties you may have. We still expect you to be at your chosen training areas daily. Understood?"

There were murmurs of agreement around the group. "And I request that you keep it quiet about the leaders; it will be a surprise until the first game commences. Dismissed." The room slowly emptied and Percy stood up dragging Annabeth with him. They went to exit but Chiron stood firmly in front of them. "Come for a walk, children." Annabeth gulped and Percy fiddled with his jumper using the hand that wasn't grasped tightly to Annabeths. They followed the director out of the big house and right through the strawberry fields. Chiron looks to Annabeth. "I trust you've told him." Annabeth nods and leans into Percy, "Yeah he knows."

"Good."

Percy and Annabeth wait in the silence for Chiron to give his verdict.

"Relax, your not my children; Im not going to scold you. Im just curious, if you mind me asking, why were you not more careful?" Both Percy and Annabeth blush furious shades of crimson red.

"Well we kinda, um, well, were uh, caught up in the moment," Percy muttered out.

Chiron chuckled. "Understandable Im sure, but I'm curious as to how your going to keep this from the gods. Especially with the new games."

"Will they be able to tell; from a look?"

"Some will, others wont. Armetis, Apollo and Hermes probably will; we've seen it before many many centuries ago. Secret should be safe from Athena and Poseidon though for now, unless the gods find reason to disclose this information to each other."

Annabeth swallows and nods. "What are they likely to do; when they find out I mean?"

Chiron looks up at the sky and frowns. "I do not know the answer to that, Annabeth. I imagine Zeus will try protect Percy, given what he has achieved but Im not sure the same could be said for Athena. She, to my understanding has enough problems with Percy as it is."

Percy gulps and looks startled. "Well then what about my dad; you know, Poseidon."

Chiron chuckles,"Percy I am well aware that your father is Poseidon, but I am unsure as to how he will react." Percy nods and the 3 continue to walk in silence back towards the big house.

"I'll leave you too figure out what you want to happen, and uh," he coughed and for a moment Annabeth thought he looked uncomfortable,"please, stay out of each others cabins after 10:00."

Annabeth and Percy both blushed,"Oh no Chiron we would never-"

"Definitely not, we wouldn't-"

Chiron chuckled, "Just a precaution, I do trust both of you. Will you be joining the camp fire tonight?"

"Do you mind if we talk, sir?"

"Yes of course, remember 10:00! I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Chiron trotted off towards the slowly starting camp fire.

A/N So please leave any thoughts or suggestions as to how to improve or whatever, and also if I should continue because Im not sure. Thanks heaps for taking the time to read it though!

-Demonpoxjohnnyboy


End file.
